Fight
by Agent Penguin
Summary: This was no ordinary arguement, nothing like their usual spats that began and ended withing minutes. No this was a fight, plainly and smiply that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: just something I quickly jotted down minutes after a personal experience I just had a few days ago. I was fairly pleased how it turned out.

Enjoy

The room separated them, their anger fueled them. They had stopped shouting at the moment, but the silence that pressed down around them was louder then they ever could be.

The older of the two stood with his arms crossed over his chest, face emotionless, but his eyes flashed with his anger. The younger one however seemed like he was just able to control himself. Unlike the former he had never been in such an argument before; never felt such feelings and the sheer force of them caused him to tremble, his hands clenched at his side.

But this was no ordinary argument between the two, nothing like their usual spats they began and ended within minutes. No this was a fight plainly and simply that. Their first fight and it was daunting.

Harry fought back tears as Severus whispered nastily at him, cutting into the younger male more then any shouts or physical contact ever could. Harry fired back with his own accusation and anger filtered through Severus's well-kept facade. His nostrils flared and his body tightened. Magic swirled dangerously around the pair and Harry decided to end it before they both said something they truly regretted. Without a word he left the room, but not before catching one last hurtful remark from Severus, the man always had to have the last word, heading to the bedroom to nurse his wound in private.

Harry laid in the dark and cried. He tried to keep it silent by sobbing into his pillow. The covers were pulled up around his head and his back was to the door. He missed the shadows from a pair of feet silently standing on the other side, regretfully listening to his pain. When Harry finally fell silent with sleep the shadow moved away, creating the ever quietest creak as it did.

* * *

Harry woke with his head stuffy and eyes grainy. He lay in his ball of warmth for several moments before uncurling himself, loo needed and his stomach demanding answering.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pathetic, hair messed, eyes red and puffy. His cheeks were blotchy and his nose looked like it belonged to one of Father Christmas's reindeer. He washed his hands and walked back through the bedroom quietly opening the door and entering the hallway. He froze when he got the living room.

Severus sat on the couch; book in hand, feet propped up. If he noticed Harry he hid it well by his continued page flipping and alternating sipping of his drink. Harry's hunger was gone and his stomach clenched unpleasantly and he began to tremble again, this time with fear and remorse. He took a few more steps into the room.

"I'm sorry Severus." It came out rough, it came out pitifully quiet, it came out shakily even, but it came out and it was truly genuine.

Harry didn't wait for Severus to respond. He simply turned and went back to the bedroom, curling around his pillow once again in the upper corner of the bed on his side, trying to make himself as small as possible.

The door creaked open and a shadow fell over the bed. Harry held his breath as he heard Severus approach the bed. The sound of shoes being kicked off reached his ears before the bed dipped. A hand on his shoulder caused Harry to release a quiet sob.

"_Harry_," Severus whispered when his partner didn't physically respond to him. "Forgive me, my brat," he asked in a soft voice. Another sob escaped Harry as he turned and latched onto Severus, burying his head into the warm neck, inhaling the familiar scent.

He kept murmuring apologizes as tears flowed down his cheek again. Arms came around his shoulders as Severus held him close. He soothed Harry's worries and pain with comforting and reassuring words.

Yes it was their first fight, and it probably wouldn't be their last. They definitely wouldn't ever forget it. They would never would be able to take back the words they said no matter how much they wish they could, but for the moment all was forgiven and there was peace once again.

A/N: I left what they were fighting about out on purpose. I'll let you fill that in. Let me know what you think though please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so while listening to Truth by Seether and this popped into my head, I had no idea what to do with it, but while going through some files I found fight and instantly knew where it belonged. So with the speed of an average American girl I dashed off to my room and grabbed the notebook where it was and quickly whipped it up.

This is in fact the prequel of sorts to Fight, the ever great fall back of Severus's trust, or the issue of lack there of.

Enjoy!

"When are you going to start trusting me Severus?" Harry asked. His voice wasn't angry nor demanding, but truly desperate and confused. Severus refused to answer Harry; instead he continued to stare at the book shelves lining the room.

"Have I done something to destroy you're trust?" finally Severus's eyes flickered to his young partner.

"You cannot destroy something you never had."

* * *

short i know, but hey it's something right? i dont know if there will be more to this, i hadnt expceted even this tiny chapter.


End file.
